Can't Fall Down
by Vanitas Misora
Summary: Sora and Ventus gotten separated from Vanitas while landing on a dark world that has 'evil' written all over it. What happens when they meet back up? Nothing good thats for sure. Not sure if im going to make this a full story or leave it the way it is. Got the idea from Dead Space's 'Ring around the Rosie' song. Rated T just to be safe.


Ok guys, this is my first fanfic that I find somewhat worthy of posting. I know it's horrible but meh I'm not caring right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters or Dead Space's 'Ring around the Rosie' song.

"Talking"

"_**Person singing**_"

"Vanitas!" yelled Ventus and Sora as they saw their friend in the middle of the circulatory garden with his back towards them.

Sora then exclaimed in a worried voice, "Vanitas we've been looking for you since we got separated in this weird world, are you ok?" he said in one breath hoping his friend was ok. Ventus on the other hand felt...on edge. Something wasn't right.

"Vanitas, aren't you going to turn around?" Ventus asked as he stopped Sora from getting near their 'friend'.

"..." Ventus couldn't hear what Vanitas said "What?" he asked while Sora gave him a worried look.

"_**Ring...around...the rosie**_"

Ventus' blood went cold. "Y-you are V-Vanitas, right?" At that Sora went completely still looking at 'Vanitas' with fright.

"_**Pocket...full...of...posies**_"

The air around them got colder as the Vanitas look-a-like sang in the voice of their friend slowly moving his head side to side. Ventus and Sora took some steps back and summoned their keyblades. Sora's keyblade, Ultimate Weapon, and Ventus' keyblade, Broken Memories.

"_**Ashes, ashes**_"

Sora was on full edge now as he waited for something to happen, but the only thing that was doing anything were 'Vanitas' and the wind picking up speed.

"_**We… All fall down**_"

Ventus tried to think of what was going to happen as he took in the 'Vanitas' form. Looks like him, but it didn't have his dark, warm aura. Who is that singing?

"_**Ring around the rosie**_"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ventus screamed at the figure as he was still singing, which was starting to creep him out a little.

"_**What do you suppose we can do to fight the darkness in which we drown?**_"

Ventus and Sora stood wide eyed and started to shake as something dark started to form around 'Vanitas' after he sang those terrifying words.

"_**Ring around the rosie**_"

The voice was so loud and clear that it could be heard through the howling wind and whispers as the dark being behind 'Vanitas' started to take form.

"_**This evil thing, it knows me**_"

The dark being took shape and turned into the most terrifying demon that Ventus and Sora had ever seen. When they looked back at the 'Vanitas' they saw that he was slowly turning around to face them.

"_**Lost ghosts surround me**_"

And just like he said hands started shooting up from the earth and started to pull on the soil to bring the rest of its body up to the now frozen air. Ventus and Sora were able to see part of the 'Vanitas' face and saw that it indeed look like their friend, but then he sang the last words:

"_**I can't fall down**_"

Ventus and Sora nearly screamed in terror. This 'Vanitas' did have their friends face, but that's not what wanted to make them scream.

The Vanitas' left eye and face was destroyed, leaving nothing but bits and pieces of pulsing flesh still pumping blood out as if it was not destroyed. Some of the blood was slowly running down its neck leaving nothing but long trails of old and new blood staining its pale skin, and if you looked closely, you could see pieces of some white from both its crushed eye and cheek bone.

Its beautiful golden eye was smashed leaving a hole full of tissue, blood and bone open for all to see. It looked like a machine with a long, sharp, thick needle stabbing his eye, making his left face almost non-recognizable.

Ventus and Sora ran with all of their might just to get away from the dark being, lost ghosts, and the walking dead of their friend Vanitas.

-

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I don't know what I made really…welp if you hate it the be on your way but if you like it….Review? Maybe?


End file.
